


Just Friends

by grantaire_the_cynic



Series: Life at the Barricade [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flashbacks, M/M, Platonic Sex, friendship sex, sorta first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11667.html?replyto=2780819</p>
<p>I just read this courf/R fic and I was suddenly struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight because daaaamn SO HOT</p>
<p>And I’ve read tons of fics in which they are bffs and really close and all and now’s my headcanon’s that they are friends with benefits. And it’s like they’ve been friends FOR AGES and they grew up together and they were each other’s first kiss (and other firsts if you know what I mean), and it would be the most beautiful love story EVER</p>
<p>Except they are both in love with other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

_Courfeyrac collapsed on top of Grantaire, panting heavily. “Fuck that was amazing.” he panted, kissing Grantaire. Grantaire laughed grabbed a towel. “It usually is. That’s why we've been doing this for so long.”_

_Grantaire cleaned them up and curled up next to Courfeyrac. “Courf, you know you’re my best friend, but I think we have to stop this. Enjolras talked about being exclusive today.”_

_Courfeyrac didn’t say anything at first. “Good for you guys!” he kissed Grantaire’s cheek. “I was actually going to say the same thing. I went out with Jehan again yesterday. I think it’s pretty serious.”_

 

Grantaire opened the door of the house for Enjolras and slapped his ass as they walked in.

"R!" he exclaimed, shoving Grantaire lightly. Grantaire grabbed him from the back and kissed his cheek. "What?

Enjolras grinned. “Nothing. I just forget how tactile you are sometimes.”

"Oh, I can remind you, if you like." Grantaire lifted Enjolras up and carried him upstairs. He shut the door quickly and pressed Enjolras against it, kissing him hard. Enjolras slid his hands up Grantaire’s shirt. “It’s been six months.” he whispered. Grantaire grinned at him.

“I thought you weren’t into ‘silly anniversaries’?” Grantaire asked, yanking off Enjolras’ hoody.

“I didn’t say anniversary did I? I just said it’s been about six months.” Enjolras smirked and flipped them around, pressing Grantaire into the door with his hips.

 

_Grantaire stood on his front porch, fiddling with his keys. Courfeyrac had walked him up to his door._

_"I had fun." Courfeyrac said, grinning._

_"Me too. I, uhh, we should do this again."_

_"Yeah, we should. Maybe next Friday?"_

_Grantaire nodded. He bit his lip, looking at Courfeyrac. He surged forward and kissed him, clumsily resting his arms on his shoulder. Courfeyrac hummed in surprise, then slipped a hand to the back of Grantaire’s neck._

_They pulled away after a minute or two, both grinning. “You’d better go in before your dad gets angry.”_

_Grantaire nodded and unlocked the door._

 

Jehan grinned at Courfeyrac, kissing him across the table.

“So, what are your housing plans for next year?” he asked softly.

Courfeyrac tilted his head, “I thought we were all living at the Barricade again?”

“We are- I just wanted to make sure you were and, well, I was thinking about maybe that we could maybe,” Jehan blushed, “we could be roommates? I mean, I’d ask you to move in with me, but we already live together.”

Courfeyrac grinned. “Of course! I mean, when’s the last time we slept apart anyway?”

“Two or three months ago?”

 

_Grantaire bit his lip, sitting on Courfeyrac’s bed._

_“Are you sure your parents aren’t coming home? You know what my dad would do if he found out?”_

_Courfeyrac rubbed his shoulders. “Yes. They’re gone all weekend. And I wouldn’t let them tell your parents. They like you. In fact, they would probably not even be mad if they walked in. Grossed out, yes, but not mad.”_

_Grantaire laughed and pulled Courfeyrac into a kiss. Courfeyrac straddle his lap, wrapping his arms around Grantaire’s neck._

_“Are you sure about this, R?” he whispered._

_“Yes. I want my first time to be special, something that I won’t regret later. And I want it to be with someone I trust, not someone who’s going to break my heart in a month. Are you sure?”_

_Courfeyrac smiled and kissed him again. “Yes.”_

Grantaire rolled off of Courfeyrac, panting heavily. He brushed sweaty curls out of his face.

 

“Damn, that was… damn.”

Courfeyrac laughed. “We’ve always been good at this.”

Grantaire nodded. “Yes, we have.”

Courfeyrac sat up, stretching, he bit his lip. “I… as much as I enjoy this, and as fucking amazing as it is, I think we need to stop this, I mean really stop this. I can’t help but feel a little guilty, since you and Enjolras are a legit thing- and Jehan wants to be exclusive, and I, I…” he blushed slightly, “I kind of want to sleep with him, but I don’t want, I want it to be me and him, you know?”

Grantaire smiled. “I do. I actually haven’t been with Enjolras since we have been accidently falling into bed together- it feels weird, you know? And sex has always been how we dealt with stress, but, well, I think we need to find something new.”

Courfeyrac nodded. “I thought this would be more awkward,” he laughed nervously, “but I should have known. I mean, we’ve been close friends for ever.”

Grantaire nodded, pulling his clothes on. “That’s true. That’s why Enjolras doesn’t get upset about this. He understands, he doesn’t necessarily like it, but he understands.”

“Same with Jehan.” Courfeyrac sighed. “It’s been fun, R, but I think we should see other people.” he laughed. Grantaire nudged him playfully.

“I agree- though, I might suggest a foursome to Enjolras.”

 

_Grantaire fidgeted nervously, biting his lip. He hated his new school already. He’d been there for roughly thirty minutes and he already felt like an outcast. No one said hello or even asked him his name. Now he had to decorate those stupid things that you hang on your desk._

_"Hi, I’m Courfeyrac!" a smaller boy with hair almost as wild as Grantaire’s._

_"I’m Grantaire." he replied softly. Corufeyrac grinned and clapped him on the back._

_"Let’s be friends. First grade is better if you have a friend." Grantaire smiled. At least one person liked him. It was better than last year where the kids just picked on him._

"R? R are you listening?" Enjolras asked, poking him.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, posters and stuff." 

Enjolras shook his head. “I was not talking about posters. I was talking about Courfeyrac.”

“Oh? What about?”

“Him and Jehan.”

“What about them?” Grantaire asked.

“I was talking about how they went on a really cute date last night and that it’s been awhile since we did anything like that. And that he and Jehan mentioned something about a foursome.” Enjolras raised an eyebrow.

Grantaire blushed. “It might have come up between Courfeyrac and I.”

“Are you and Courfeyrac still….?”

“No. We called it quits on that. We are both hopelessly in love, but not with each other, and we decided it wasn't fair to you or Jehan if we kept it up.”

Enjolras nodded. “Thank you. I love you.”

Grantaire looked at him, surprised, then grinned. “I love you too.” he couldn't stop grinning. They had finally said it.


End file.
